Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid-crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device that may increase a transmittance.
Description of the Related Art
Displays are used in various applications including computer monitors, televisions, mobile phones, or portable terminals. Liquid-crystal display (LCD) devices and organic light-emitting displays are most common flat panel displays.
An LCD device that is one of most common flat panel displays includes two plates on which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed and a liquid-crystal layer that is disposed between the two plates, and displays an image by applying a voltage to the pixel electrode or the common electrode to produce an electric field in the liquid-crystal layer and by changing an arrangement of liquid-crystal molecules of the liquid-crystal layer to control polarization of light that passes through the liquid-crystal layer.
Among LCD devices, there is a vertical alignment (VA) LCD device in which major axes of liquid-crystal molecules are aligned perpendicular to a display plate when no electric field is applied. Among (VA) LCD devices, a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) LCD device that is developed to have a wide viewing angle forms fine slits in patterned transparent electrode so that liquid crystals are aligned in different directions due to an electric field that is produced between the patterned transparent electrodes.
An LCD device using a method of dividing one pixel into two subpixels and applying different voltages to the two subpixels has a structure in which a switching driver is disposed between the two subpixels. The LCD device has a low aperture ratio and a low transmittance because a ratio of an area occupied by the switching driver to a total area is relatively high.